<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Guys and a Piano by notjustmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846510">Two Guys and a Piano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom'>notjustmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if... [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, inspired by two guys and a piano in Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a video that has gone viral on twitter, two guys, apparently strangers playing piano together in a train station in Paris:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n90fY2XS_jY</p><p>So, I wrote a little something...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if... [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/493408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Guys and a Piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was minding his own business when he heard music playing, just under the announcements in French that he could translate with his rudimentary knowledge of the language. It wasn’t canned muzak, but someone playing the piano. He looked at his watch and knew he was probably going to miss his train, but there would be other trains, he had to know - had to see - oh. Oh… damn</p><p>At the piano was a man, about his age, dark curls nearly covered his eyes, and his hands were flying over the keyboard, it sounded familiar - no - it couldn’t - yes, it was from Braveheart, and he had played that over and over as a kid until his sister howled at him to stop - eventually he stopped, and soon had stopped playing altogether. He let his bag drop next to the piano and as the long fingers slowed, and lost their place for a moment, he moved behind him and placed his fingers on the keyboard and took up where he had stopped. The other man froze for a split second, then went on, moving ever so slightly as if to make room for him. But he found all he could focus on were the keys under his fingers, he couldn’t, wouldn’t - he breathed in the pianist’s scent - spicey - expensive shampoo, and the fit of his purple shirt - it had seen better days, but it was obviously tailored to fit him - just focus on the keys - </p><p>The announcement for his train came over the speakers and he ignored it, he couldn’t stop, even as they moved onto another piece of music, somehow he knew that too - it was as if they had done this before - you don’t believe in that kind of thing, you are a rational man - a scientist - third year med school… and then it was over. All too soon the slightly younger man turned and looked at him and offered him his hand, and grinned at him.</p><p>“Sherlock Holmes.”</p><p>“John - John Watson…”</p><p>“If you’re ever in London -”</p><p>The next announcement blared out then, and he missed whatever it was he had said, then he blinked and he was gone. Like he had never been there at all. He shook his head and picked up his bag, and bought a ticket for London. With a name like that, he couldn’t be too hard to find.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>